inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Inglipnomicon Wiki
The Inglipnomicon collects the words of Inglip for the Gropagas of the Dectrip faith in the land of Trathira. To fight the wars, heed the words of Inglip and prevent the end times that is Palin University, or for anyone who has interest on gropagan lore. The Church of Inglip was built shortly after His Summoning, for His Greater Glory. All gropagas should report any form of communique recieved from the Dark One and for up coming canonical stories, concepts and elements. Also please refer to the rules section for more information on how a communique is considered canon. Controversy Despite many different names for the Inglipnomicon having become canon, the "Inglipnomicon" still stands as the most favoured title for Inglip's dark scripture. Related Sites & Links *Inglip on Reddit.com - The main source of Gropagan canon. *Inglip on Facebook - For those who are fond of the scripture of faces. *Inglip on TvTropes - Another good source of knowledge. Beware of the site's strong mental pull. *Inglip on Know Your Meme - An attempt to study Inglip and his ways through "meme science". *Church of Inglip - A place where gropagas commune with the dark lord. *Inglip told us - Online Inglip comic creator. *Gropagan Wiki - A companion wiki where tales (fanfiction) of various gropagas are told. *The Sandbox - A place where gropagan scribes train their wiki editing skills. *The Call of Inglip - and it's forums An Inglip-themed game developed by gropaga Nappers (Work in Progress) Rules Submission The reason why this rule exists is because of the sheer multitude of Inglip related things being submitted everyday. To prevent our historians and scribes from succumbing to madness from information overload, only a chosen few can be recorded into the Inglipnomicon. Communiques This rule is applied to the comic strips depicting conversations with the Dark Lord Inglip and his gropaga followers. *Do NOT add communique to this wiki until it is canon (100+ karma points on Reddit). **Protip: To view all communiques that have 100+ karma points, click here. **This rule however, may not apply to communiques outside of Reddit so it must be decided according to: ***the website's equivalent of Reddit's Karma points. ***how popular and well known the communique is. Non-Communiques This rule is applied to non-communique images, comic strips, concept, etc. that is however related to the Inglip phenomenon. *The first rule also applies here. *Sometimes a communique consist of more than one topic like characters, creatures, locations, objects of interest, etc. If this is the case then it may be necessary to create multiple articles regarding those topics. **Please note that not everything in it must have an article of its own. Only those with significance to the strip that have sufficient amount of information. Article Creation and Editing *If possible, add the source link and related links at the bottom of the article. *Make sure you put an article in at least one (1) category. **It is recommended that you use the existing categories. **If the article starts with "The" then it is necessary to correct it so it will be sorted correctly in its category page. You do this by clicking the arrows icon next to the category and placing the article subject before the "The" (Example: Grigan, The). *If there are more than two (2) images relating to the article, make a photo gallery. **It is better to upload the image into the site itself than making it an external link. **Add a caption if you can so that the reader knows what the image is about. *Type this: at the bottom of an article to mark it for editing. *Type this: at the top of the article to mark it for deletion. *Type this: at the top of the article to mark it as not canon. Community *Go to the talk page if you have any questions, suggestions, concerns, etc. about this site. *If it only applies to a certain article, refer to that article's comment section.